<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ward by willowbot2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597805">Ward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000'>willowbot2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Fluff, John Watson is Angry With Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a month since Sherlock Holmes has solved a case.</p><p>When he opened it, there stood a woman.  She did not look like a woman though.  She was dressed like a man.  Sherlock seemed shocked to see her.  "Enola?"  He asked, confusion clouding his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes &amp; Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually Sherlock will sit around all day doing nothing but thinking.  Watson will try his best to get Holmes up and try to get him to go on a walk, or eat something.  But Holmes will shoo him off, which usually doesn't work.  But today was different, because Watson had given up and had let Holmes sit and think, just for that day.  Watson had been busy that day, watching Holmes carefully, trying to study him.  But Watson was only a doctor, and did not study body language.  </p><p>But Watson was grateful that a small knock came from the door.  Sherlock seemed to know who was knocking because he got up, out of his chair, and nearly ran to the door.  When he opened it, there stood a woman.  She did not look like a woman though.  She was dressed like a man.  Sherlock seemed shocked to see her.  "Enola?"  He asked, confusion clouding his eyes.  She nodded her head briefly, before letting herself inside.</p><p>"You may be wandering why I'm here."  She said, sounding confident.  "Mycroft dropped me off here.  He found me and tried to get me to change into an ugly dress.  But I refused.  He left me here and went back to the house."  Sherlock nodded.  "Well, it's been a while.  Last time I saw you, you were shorter than me and I was just starting with cases.  Weren't you about six-teen?"  Enola nodded.  "I am now in my mid-twenties and I have solved several cases."  Watson watched from the background as the two sibling reunited.</p><p>"Sherlock."  Watson interrupted.   "Who is this woman, and why is she in our home?  Is she some old girl you carried around with you?"  The woman turned to Watson.  "I am his sister, Enola.  Enola is alone spelt backwards.  I could ask you the same question.  Who are you, some girl my brother is carrying around?"  Watson glared at Enola.  "I can see how you two are related.  You both enjoy mocking people for the fun of it."  Sherlock nodded at that fact.  "Indeed we do, Watson."</p><p>"This is my old friend, John Watson.  He is getting married soon to a woman who acts nothing like you, Enola."  Enola laughed at the joke her brother pulled.  "Oh, yes.  I remembered something."  Enola said, pulling a paper out of her pocket.  "Mycroft wanted you to have this.  I haven't read it yet."  Sherlock nodded thanking his sister.  He opened the note.  I big letters the note read,  "SHE'S YOUR WARD NOW."  Sherlock laughed at the message.  "What's so funny about it?"  Watson asked looking over his shoulder to see what it read.  "It's an inside joke."  He said stuffing the note into his pocket.</p><p>"How long are you staying?"  Sherlock asked, making Watson confused.  "Staying?  Here?"  He asked.  "Of course!"  Sherlock exclaimed.  Watson grabbed Sherlock by his arm and pulled him into the next room.  "No.  You can't let a woman stay here."  Sherlock looked at his friend with disbelief.  "If she was Mary, you would let her stay in an instant."  Watson sighed.  "We've been over this already, Sherlock.  I would ask you first and you would obviously say, yes."  Sherlock chuckled to himself.  "Are you sure about that?"</p><p>Watson's mouth flew open with anger.  "Yes!  Why wouldn't you?!"  Sherlock shook his head, not understanding himself.  "Are you jealous?!"  Watson asked, angrily.  "My god, Watson!  Why would you think such a thing?!"  Sherlock answered too fast.  Watson scoffed at Sherlock.  Sherlock looked down at the wooden floor in shame.  "I can't, I just can't believe you!"  Sherlock looked up at Watson with his puppy dog eyes.  Before he would get tricked into agreeing with Sherlock, Watson stormed out of the room.  Just before the door slammed shut, Watson shouted,  "She's not staying!"</p><p>Sherlock sat down on the bed in the room he was in.  It was his room.  He knew because the floor was covered in old clothing.  The bed was also stained with chemicals.  Sherlock was about to lay on his bed and wallow in self pity, when there was a gentle knock on his door.  He walked over and answered it, knowing it wasn't Watson because he would have just walked in.  There stood Enola, she had a sympathetic look on her face.  Sherlock looked at her with guilt.  He should have never made that deal with Mycroft, none of this would have happened.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Enola."  He apologized.  She shook her head and lead him to his bed.  She sat down first and pulled on Sherlock's arm, motioning for him to sit next to her.  Once he was seated next to her, she placed his head on her shoulder.  Her fingers ran through his hair and her other hand rubbed his back.  She remembered her mother had told her that this calmed him down.  "Tha-" Sherlock was silenced by her small, quiet hush.  He aloud his body to sink deeper into her.  She started scratching his scalp and untangling his curls.</p><p>After a while of calming him down, Sherlock fell asleep.  She slowly laid him down slowly against the bed.  Watson slowly pushed open the door, surprised to see Sherlock sleeping in his bed.  Sitting over him was his sister, Enola.  "How?"  Watson whispered.  "I'll tell you in the main room."  She said, getting up from the creeky bed.  When they were both sitting on the couch together, she explained her secret.  "You have to be related to him or a close friend, he really doesn't like other people touching him."  Watson nodded at that, he had figured that he had some sort of sensory issue about being touched.</p><p>"The thing is, he really likes it when you run your fingers through his hair, scratch his scalp, and untangle his hair.  He falls asleep like a baby.  I learned it from my mother."  Watson looked at her surprised, was it really that easy to get him to sleep.  Enola got up off the couch and headed towards the door.  "Where are you going?"  Enola turned around.  "I thought I couldn't stay."  Watson laughed at that.  "After what you've done, I think you've earned your right to stay.  As long as you can make sure Sherlock is staying healthy, I don't care."</p><p>Enola smiled and ran to the man, happily wrapping her arms around him.  "Thank you."  She said, smiling widely at the man.  "I really appriciate it!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>